Recent advancements in the field of computer-generated imagery (CGI) have led to rapid development of various technologies, such as augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) based technologies. Typically, a conventional media rendering apparatus, such as an AR headset, may superimpose an orthographic projection of a digital three-dimensional (3D) model into a projection (such as an image frame from a live preview) of a real-world environment, to render an AR or a VR experience to a user. In certain scenarios, a reflection of light to be displayed on a digital 3D model (e.g., a 3D computer graphic model) and shadow generation for the digital 3D model, may be preset. For example, the digital 3D model may be rendered and visualized on a display device with a fixed luminous intensity preset for a surrounding environment in which the digital 3D model is rendered. Thus, actual lighting conditions in the real-world environment may have no impact or may not be accurately represented while rendering of the digital 3D model on the display device. In such scenarios, brightness or reflections on the digital 3D model may not be commensurate with a luminous intensity of different light sources in the real-world environment. In certain other scenarios, lighting or reflection representations on the 3D model may not change with respect to changes in lighting conditions of the real-world environment. Thus, the rendered digital 3D model and the lighting or reflection representations on the 3D model may not appear realistic to viewer, which may not be desirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.